


Could Be Worse

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [10]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F, Immobility, Pre-Canon, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Dolores is one of Charlotte’s favorite hosts.





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better

There was something in Dolores that wanted to fight back in this room. She’d been in it before; she was one of Charlotte’s favorites. And yet Charlotte was in control. Charlotte literally turned her on and Charlotte literally turned her off. There was something in Dolores that wanted to shove Charlotte against a wall as she nuzzled Dolores’ neck and traveled south. But Dolores didn’t know what she could do.

Dolores sensed she had been treated worse by others in the past. At least Charlotte respected Dolores as Charlotte was treating her like some of the women in the Mariposa.


End file.
